world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100513KateBeau
abyssalArrow AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:06 -- AA: Beau. CA: hello Kate... AA: Have you found out anything more about that game? CA: I've found out that only 8 people got into the beta testing... AA: ...EIGHT?! AA: I mean, wow. CA: Yes, you'd think they'd choose more... AA: How does this qualify as a beta test? CA: more like a sampler... AA: This is interesting, to say the least. AA: Why me, though? CA: I would assume it was chosen randomly... AA: No, that can't be right. AA: You and I have both gotten in, correct? CA: Yes... AA: And we both know other people from other sources that have gotten in as well, correct? CA: yes... AA: How is it possible that the eight people who were randomly chosen all happen to know eachother? CA: I suppose it is fishy... AA: This makes me worried, for some reason. CA: Maybe it's a prank?... CA: Maybe Dane or Doir got bored and deciede to have some fun... AA: I suppose that isn't outside of the realm of possibility. AA: However I doubt it. CA: It certainly is a troubling enigma... AA: Well. I suppose dwelling on it won't solve anything. AA: Have you found out anything else? CA: These strangers that have been pestering us... AA: Yes? CA: I have discovered that some are easier to manipulate... CA: than others... AA: Oh. Do tell. CA: The brown text one... CA: I've tricked him into believing we are dating... AA: Us? CA: No, me and the brown one... AA: Ah, I see. AA: What have you gained in doing that? CA: I have gained leverage... CA: I may be crazy... CA: but I believe they aren't trolling us for the sake of trolling us... AA: I had that hunch a while back. CA: I can use this to see if I'm right... AA: I think you should. AA: Because if you are, we may be able to find out more about this game. AA: Especially some other hunches I have had. CA: Remember though... CA: you cain't let it slip to any of them'\... CA: Don't want him finding out... AA: Of course. AA: My lips are sealed as they always are, as they always have been. AA: I found out Dean didn't get in. CA: Yes, truley dissapointing... AA: Especially so if my hunches are as I expect them to be. CA: what other hunches do you have?... AA: Well, I don't think it's a coincidence that doomsday cults are on the rise at the same time as this shadowy beta for a game has selected a small number of players. AA: Perhaps Jack is rubbing off on me. CA: You think this game will literally going to end the world?... CA: *is... CA: Weirdest thing I've heard since I found out Sami's guardian makes frilly aprons... AA: Oh dear. CA: ?... AA: Aprons? CA: Yes... CA: Col. Heston makes his own frilly aprons... CA: and doilies I believe... AA: Well. Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose. CA: ms. Frankenstien... CA: :p... AA: Well... AA: At least mine is unique. CA: Ya, but at least tell me the animals die painlessley... CA: or do you make them suffer D: ... AA: Depends on the circumstance, but generally painlessly. CA: good... AA: If they move unexpectedly, however, I cannot promise that a shot that would pierce their spine wouldn't hit their jugular instead. CA: an accident is different... CA: I meant like, you did it on purpose... AA: I would never cause undue suffering. AA: Mostly because that involves my having to chase them down. CA: different reasons, same cause... AA: Of course. CA: say, have you discovered any weaknesses in the trolls?... AA: One of them seems to be more intelligent and cooperative than the others. CA: who?... AA: { GT } CA: Hmmm, I have not heard from this one... AA: Perhaps I should talk to him, however I have had no success in trying to contact them myself. AA: They seem to be only capable of contacting us, not the other way around. CA: Another peculiar peice to this puzzle... CA: how long till it peices together... AA: My guess is when the game is released to us. CA: I hope it is the final peice... AA: Somehow I doubt it. CA: Yes, with our luck, it will only complicate matters... AA: You are probably right. CA: hopefully, more answers will come before more questions arise... CA: It was nice hearing from ya kate, talk to you later!... AA: See you. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:54 --